tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banshee Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS (IMPORTANT NOTE: The following items: Demonic Essence, Black Skull, Tarantula Egg, Sooky Blue Eye, Soul Orb, Gold Ingot are free for those who do for first time the quest, this items are available in small quests inside of the quest. ONCE YOU USE THESE ITEMS YOU DONT NEED THEM AGAIN IF YOU WANT BACK IN CASE OF DYING ON THE QUEST, BECAUSE THERE IS A MISSION DOOR THAT ALLOWS US TO PASS) To begin this quest we must go to Port Namil, we can travel there from the boats of Ambal, Tyrsfal or Barglin. Once we get there follow the map below: Now we climb the stairs and continue along here: We must move forward, we will find a stone pile closed, we have to open it with our shovel and go down to a small cave, then we go down here: Then we continue down here, will find Ghouls, Skeletons, Demon Skeletons and Skeleton Warriors: We go down to a small cave here, then we climb up to another by a hole: Then we continue on this from here and goes down, there will be a giant spider, we cannot go up again because the stairs have bars. Place of the giant spider, we follow the blue line (There we'll find one teleport that takes us to the other side of the path): Now we must do a little quest that give us a Soul Orb, (NOTE: If you already have an orb soul with you, you can skip this part of the quest) Will be find scorpions along the way. We went down and keep going here: On reaching the square marked we must climb up to a small cave without monsters in which there is another hole to continue down here: Here you will find a couple of skeletons and demon skeletons, we walk to the blue mark and reach some stairs, will we have to climb. Here: Will arrive at the tomb of the lost hero Ulmar, beside the coffin will be a quest box that we must open, this will give us the soul orb, after having the orb must return by the same path until after killing the giant spider and follow the next map (on the path will find stalkers, scorpions, demon skeletons and skeletons): Will arrive to a hole and must go down. We follow here: Will reach a teleport lever, we need to put the soul orb here, then use the lever and we will be teleported to a small cave. There is an emergency teleport if you have a problem and have to go back (but if we do this have to get an soul orb again), to continue we must go until the end of the cave and enter into a mystic flame, this is the point no return of the quest, once it enters the mystic flame no way back unless it is completing the quest or dying in the attempt. We'll reach catacombs in which there are several ghosts, here: We move forward and will reach a descent down before there is a gravestone that reads: "The abyss of terror" We go down and arrive here: There are no monsters in this place. We move forward and will reach a stair leading here: (Will find: ghosts, demon skeletons, stalkers and scorpions). We went down stairs and got here: (IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU DID THE QUEST ABOVE AND NOT HAVE THE ITEMS FOR CROSSING THE LEVERS YOU CAN DIRECTLY CROSS A DOOR, AFTER THIS YOU CAN CONTINUE THE QUEST) There you will find 5 teleports with levers by which progress is being made consecutively, arriving we have to go to number 1, here we have to look up where is the circle 1, the quest chest that will give us a gold ingot, this is the one we will use on the lever that is close. After using it we shall be brought to the circle 2 where there will be another tp lever where we need use a black skull, in the same marked circle 2 we find a chest quest that gives it the skull to us, and so on until the number 5, in each circle we find the respective quest that gives us the item required, although this only happens the first time you do the quest, if we die by example and we want back, we can pass a mission door in the entrance to the rooms. After spending the last circle we are transported forward, where there is a staircase, down and continue on here: In this part simply we move through various monsters (skeletons, demon skeletons, ghouls, ect), to reach the blue circle we will find 2 Warlocks. Once we beat them we must move to the back of the room, there we'll find an eternal flame that will take us here: Will advance for this cave where we find two giant spiders, arriving at the place marked in blue on the map we will use our PICK where is marked in red square; shown in the picture We descend here: In this cave find many Ghosts, Ghouls, Stalkers and Demon Skeletons, when we cross have to go down to another cave, here: Will arrive to a small room, but it has many banshees, it is recommended that a mage down quickly and then spam the monsters for the rest of the team can get down safely. Then we move to the blue circle marked and enter in a eternal flame. Then follows a series of several small caves, mostly with stalkers, ghouls and skeletons, after passing through them will reach a large main cave, here: Advancing and going through the cave (which is full of witchs, ghouls, stalkers, mummys, scorpions, demons skeletons, ghosts) finally will get to a long corridor with level 60 doors, when we cross it will reach a room without monsters and a staircase finally leading to the hall of the prize. Come down when you're ready, because you can not go back up! Down there will be 6 banshees, 2 Dragon Lords and 2 Giant Spiders, here: Once you've taked your prize you can leave the room in a teleport and you will be send at the beginning, before starting the quest. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME 'BACK TO QUESTS '